Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a swordsman from the Kirby series of video games. He is a Star Warrior over 1000 years old that participated in the war against Nightmare, but nowadays he is more cool and mysterious, acting as a friend-or-foe character to Kirby. Background Powers & Abilities *'Sword Proficiency:' *'Heal': Fully heals Meta Knight's health, however he can only use this ability a limited amount of times. *'Meta Quick:' Temporarily increases Meta Knight's movement speed *'Clone Creation:' Meta Knight can clone himself up to four times. *'Mach Tornado (Meta Knightmare's Revenge)': Meta Knight jumps up, spins around and summons two tornadoes to cover the entire arena and cause destruction. *'Mach Tornado (Smash Bros.)': Meta Knight spins his blade fast enough to create a tornado and can surround himself with it for defense. **'Entangling Tornado': Pulls in opponents with a powerful vortex. **'Dreadful Tornado': A much stronger, but slower variation. *'Drill Rush': A spinning lunge with Galaxia outstretched **'High-Speed Drill': A much faster variant that Meta Knight can't change the direction of. **'Shield Breaker Drill': A less powerful variant designed to destroy defenses and force fields. *'Shield Piercer': Pierces through Barriers at the expense of lowering attack power. Equipment *'Galaxia:' A blade created by the Photron that can fire pyrokinetic projectiles, electric shockwaves, and curved sword beams and can create the Mach Tornado. *'Dimensional Cape:' A cape that lets Meta Knight teleport short distances and gives him his iconic 'Bat Wings.' Feats Strength *Able to carry a building sized Dedede statue with the tip of his blade. *Can destroy obstacles with his sword that Kirby requires a mech for in Planet Robobot. *Deflected projectiles with black holes in the middle from Magolor. Speed * Is able to fly as fast as Kirby's Warp Star, which is FTL, and can travel from planet to planet in seconds. * Casually swings his sword so fast, it breaks the sound barrier. * Flew to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy in seconds. Durability *Endured attacks from Kirby and Magalor. Skill * Regularly goes toe-to-toe with Kirby on a regular basis. **Has also shown on several occasions to almost always be superior than Kirby, only legitimately losing to Kirby once. * Defeated Galacta Knight, the (previously) strongest warrior in the galaxy. *Is apparently ambidextrous. *Defeated King Dedede twice. *Built the Halberd *Defeated Paint Roller, a reality warper. Weaknesses * If his mask is broken or his face revealed, he will often hide his face and teleport away. * He goes by a code of honor, so if an opponent is unarmed, he will usually give them a weapon to fight with. *Not very experienced without a sword. Fun Facts Meta Knight is a very unique boss in the games that he stars in, (Except Kirby's Epic Yarn) because he always gives Kirby a sword before fighting, making him a very honorable character. Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Aliens Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Kirby Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Nintendo Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Summoners